The present invention relates to self-service retail item checkout stations, and is particularly directed to an adjustable mounting apparatus for a peripheral device of a self-service retail item checkout station.
A typical peripheral device of a self-service retail item checkout station is usually intended for customer use while the customer is conducting a self-service retail item checkout transaction. Examples of such different peripheral devices include a signature capture pad, a personal identification number (PIN) pad, a magnetic stripe reader (MSR), a smart card reader, and a customer interface display (CID). Each peripheral device is usually positioned so that a customer can easily interact with the peripheral device from a standing position. While the peripheral device is located so that a customer in a standing position can easily interact with the device, a seated person is unable to easily interact with the device in the same location. Since the seated customer may not be able to easily interact with the peripheral device in the seated position, the location of the device may not comply with American with Disabilities Act (ADA) guidelines.
A known solution to comply with ADA guidelines is to mount the peripheral device on an adjustable swivel mechanism which allows the device to be moved between a first position in which a standing person can easily interact with the device and a second position in which a seated person can easily interact with the device. A drawback in mounting the peripheral device on an adjustable swivel mechanism is that such a mechanism tends to shift position while using the device. Accordingly, an adjustable swivel mechanism tends to need re-adjusting from time to time. It would be desirable to provide an improved adjustable mechanism on which a peripheral device of a self-service retail item checkout station can be mounted.